The G-man's Top 10 Characters for Super Smash Bros
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Ever since Nintendo announced that Super Smash Bros will have a release on the Nintendo Switch, many fans, including me, want to know who will be in there. Some people have created forums, while others have made top lists. And I’m going with the latter today! But before we begin, some rules: (Cut to white text on a black background that corresponds to what the G-man is saying) G-man (V.O): The rules are: One: I’m sticking to only video game characters only, two: I’m sticking to only one character per franchise, three: The mature rating doesn’t matter because heck! They somehow got Bayonetta in there, and finally: If there’s a character already in the game from a specific franchise, I won’t add in another. Sorry, Shulk. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: So, with all that out of the way, let’s begin! Here are my top 10 characters I want in Super Smash Bros! (The main theme for Super Smash Bros for the Wii U starts as clips from the trailer being to play. The text “The G-man’s Top 10 Characters for Super Smash Bros” pops up) (((10))) G-man (V.O): Number ten: Yandere-chan from Yandere Simulator. I’ve following the development for the game for over a year now, and I would love to see her in Smash! Yes, I know that there’s a mod that replaces her with Lucina. And I admit, that looks impressive! But having the actual Yandere-chan in the game would be amazing! Her attacks could be based around her game’s mechanics, and her Final Smash could be her snapping! She would be a pretty good character! YC: Senpai is mine! (((9))) G-man (V.O): Number nine: Steve from Minecraft. I play Minecraft almost every day and seeing the main character in Smash would be surprising! He could have his trusty diamond sword and bow to attack, and for his Final Smash, he could summon the Ender Dragon! Or let it be the SMG4 version of Steve and have him be the most hilarious character in the game! Either way, many Minecraft fans would love to see Steve there! SMG4 Steve: Hi guys! (((8))) G-man (V.O): Number eight: The Soldier from Team Fortress 2. Now, I don’t play TF2 that much, but I thought I’d throw him in. When people say that they want someone from that game in there, they usually pick the Heavy or the Scout. But I think the Soldier would be a good pick in my opinion! In his attacks, he could use his three main weapons; his shovel, shotgun, and of course, his rocket launcher! I don’t know what his Final Smash would be, but let’s hope it’s good! Soldier: Time to inform your next of kin! (((7))) G-man (V.O): Number seven: Ellie from the Last of Us. Yes, I know that Joel would be the first choice, but he would be WAY too old and battered! So I’d clearly pick Ellie! Her attacks could be her firing her weapons, throwing Molotov Cocktails, and throwing spores since she’s immune! She’s be a pretty good candidate for Smash! Ellie: After all we've been through… Everything that I've done, it can't be for nothing. (((6))) G-man (V.O): Number six: Gordon Freeman from Half-Life. In my opinion, he’s always an unpopular candidate for Smash. Why? He’s Gordon Freeman! He would be a pretty good fighter! His attacks could use his weapons from all of the Half-Life games that he was in, including the Gluon Gun to boost him upwards for us up special. His Final Smash could be him teleporting away with Dr. Kleiner’s teleporter and summoning in the Combine much like King Dedede’s old Final Smash. Alyx: Dr. Freeman, I presume? (((5))) G-man (V.O): Number five: Professor Layton from, well, Professor Layton. How could Nintendo not add in Layton to Smash? He would be perfect! He could fight with a sword like he did in the Diabolical Box, and he can use that coin gun from the Unwound Future as one of his specials. In his Final Smash, he could pose three times. And on the third time, he’ll emit a giant shockwave while saying (In mock Layton voice) “Another puzzle solved!” (In normal voice) Next! Layton: Critical thinking is the key to success! (((4))) G-man (V.O): Number four: Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. I know what you’re thinking: “G-man, his series is WAY too violent!” And you’re right. But if Bayonetta had violence in it, and got in there, then anything is fucking possible! His grab could be his fabled arrow on a chain, and his Final Smash could be one of his famous Fatalities! Or maybe it could be his rival Sub-Zero and he could freeze his opponents for his neutral special! Either way, it’s a win-win! Scorpion: Get over here! (((3))) G-man (V.O): Number three: Mae from Night in the Woods. I’m a big fan of this game, and seeing Mae in there would be quite the surprise! Her main attacks could be her using her baseball bat, and her Final Smash could be the opponents getting stuck in random shapes in which Mae could easily destroy. And for an assist trophy, why not have Gregg run around and flail his arms? Mae: I’m a total trash mammal! (((2))) G-man (V.O): Number two: Simon Belmont from Castlevania. Hey, since we have Pit and Mega Man, why not have a captain N reunion and add in Simon? His attacks could revolve around his trademark whip, and he many powerups from the first game. And for a tribute to his second game, he could travel in a small whirlwind while holding a red crystal. And for his Final Smash, he could summon Dracula! As long as it’s not the Simon from Captain N, we’ll be okay! Simon: He who holds this whip is not easily defeated… (((1))) G-man (V.O): And the number one character for Smash Bros is… Chara from Undertale! When people think of adding an Undertale character to Smash, they usually pick Sans, Frisk, or Papyrus. But fuck that! I want Chara in Smash Bros! Their attacks could revolve around the weapons you’d find throughout the game, and their Final Smash could be them slashing at their opponent multiple times. Their power and durability would sum up to be a great character for the game! Chara: Since when were you the one in control? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: So that’s my top ten characters for Super Smash Bros! I hope you enjoyed! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode